


Where We Belong

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha!Jakub, Alpha!Manuel, Alpha!Marco, Alpha!Mats, Alpha!Thiago, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta!Erik, Broken Heart, Drama & Romance, Just Backwards, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega!Robert, alpha!thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: One time that an Alpha broke Robert's heart and five times that he allowed other Alphas to try picking up the pieces.And one of them actually succeeded.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first chapter during my week off and I can only hope that it somewhat readable. I have been very unfocused and the words just didn't seem to flow the way I wanted them to, but I still rather like the outcome.

 

 

**Where We Belong**

 

_Where do I belong? What do I want from life?_

These questions had followed Robert like a shadow for a long time. He had felt an inexplicable restlessness in his heart, the urge to run and find what he was looking for. The problem was that he had no idea what that could be or where to find it.

 

1.

 

Not until Marco.

They both knew that there was something special between them the moment their eyes first met. Robert shuddered with want and desire and he could see Marco's nostrils flaring when he picked up on the change in the scent of the Omega, a low growl escaping him that only added to Robert's arousal. His whole body was screaming at him to drop onto his knees and submit to this Alpha, needing to feel his strength and showing him that Robert was worth the attention. Usually he would be embarrassed by how fast he was surrendering to his instincts, but not right now when he felt Marco's body pressing against his own and soft lips latching at the skin of his throat, the Alpha clearly soaking up his scent.

They barely made it through the training unit before they finally stumbled into the locker room, clinging to each other with their faces hidden against the other one's shoulder in a desperate attempt to fight the inevitable. And somehow with a lot of help from their teammates they managed to maintain their last shreds of self-control and not take each other when all they knew from each other was their names.

But still, this was the moment that Robert knew with frightening certainty that he would never respond to any other Alpha the way he responded to Marco. The moment he knew that he had found his mate.

Even if it wasn't for his body's reaction to the blond, he would have been able to tell by the behavior of his friends and teammates. Robert had never been aware of of how often some of them – especially Mats and Mario – used to touch him until the incident with Marco. After that they were careful to avoid any unnecessary touching as though Robert already had a brand which showed that he belonged to another. It irritated him at first, at least until Mats once tackled him to the ground accidentally. The Alpha had been close to a rut anyway and the physical contact with Robert had only made it worse of course. Mats hadn't moved, only staring down at Robert with wide eyes, his pupils dilated as he had tried to reign in his desire. He hadn't done anything to Robert, but the air had still been thick with his arousal and that had apparently been enough of a 'threat' for Marco.

It had taken half of their squad to get the two fighting Alphas to separate...

Later that day Marco kissed Robert for the first time, a silent apology for his possessive behavior as well as an explanation for his over-the-top reaction to Mats touching Robert.

“I can't help it, Robert,” Marco whispered and he sounded ashamed of this weakness. “I know I have no right to be possessive of you when we are not even a couple. But it's like I'm out of control whenever somebody else is coming too close to you.”

“I know the feeling,” Robert replied reassuringly. “Whenever I'm around you, I feel like this is where I belong.”

A smile appeared on Marco's face yet he said in a low voice. “I'm not your Alpha. I have no right to feel like that.”

“You could be,” Robert offered and he had no doubt that Marco would accept. Not after the way he had behaved and what he had just admitted. Marco didn't look very surprised by his words either yet he smiled gratefully. “I would love to become your Alpha, Robert. Perhaps even more one day.”

It wasn't a promise yet they were both convinced that this was bound to happen. Because they had clearly been made for each other and they truly loved the other one with all their heart.

Sometimes though love isn't enough.

It took them almost a year to realize that their relationship wasn't healthy for either of them. They were fighting way too often and instead of apologizing and trying to work things out, it always ended with a lot of snarling and rough sex, followed by mumbled apologies the morning after. Most times their fights were about vanities but occasionally it was something really important that made Robert wonder.

Like them becoming mates.

They both wanted to but while Robert figured it was finally time to commit themselves to each other, Marco was hell-bent on waiting another year or two to be sure.

Or children.

Robert had always wanted to have one of his own, even better two. And Marco liked children too. He just didn't want children of his own.

Their latest fight had included all of these things among others and this time Marco was adamant to address the elephant in the room.

“Lewy, we can't go on like this! Getting rid of all this frustration and anger by fucking each other senseless. We're only closing our eyes to the inevitable.”

“And what would that be?” Robert asked even though he knew the answer deep down in his heart.

Marco swallowed hard and his eyes were filled with regret which only made this situation so much worse. It would have been easier if he had been cold or nonchalant. If he had told Robert that he didn't love him anymore. It would have been a clean cut and maybe Robert could have moved on. But instead Marco's eyes were filled with regret and sympathy when he said, “I love you, Robert, and I always will. But we don't want the same things from life. Maybe it will be better if we go our separate ways again. So that we can both find someone who we learn to love because of the things he does instead love someone _despite_ the things he does.”

Robert shook his head, cold fear clawing at his heart and he clutched with his hands at the Alpha's shirt, pulling him closer as though that would change the bitter truth of those words. “No, Marco, don't leave me please! Let's forget about kids and mating, I just want to be with you. I would do anything it takes to make us work, just give me a chance to proof it to you!”

Marco closed his eyes, drawing the strength he needed before he replied, “No. We both deserve happiness and I'm not the man who can give it to you, I know that now." His eyes met Robert's again and he raised his fingers to the Omega's trembling lips, stroking them tenderly. “I'm sorry. But you should never have to try to be someone else for me just to make me happy. What you want is just as important.”

Robert didn't say anything. He couldn't when Marco was right yet the truth was too hard for Robert to bear. He stayed motionless while Marco leaned forward and put a soft goodbye kiss to his forehead. “I'm setting you free now, Robert. I'm not your Alpha any longer.”

It sent a shudder down Robert's spine and his throat was suddenly tight with despair as he stared at the younger man who was pulling back and looking at him, clearly waiting for him to say something.

But what could Robert say when his lover was sending him away for good? What could he say when everything he had ever wanted was falling to pieces?

“Robert?” Marco asked worried, but the Omega only shook his head, proud that his voice was barely wavering when he argued, “No, Marco. It's not that easy, not for me. You may want me to move on, but you will never truly leave me. You are always going to be my Alpha no matter what happens.”

The Alpha winced. “Please don't make this even harder than it already is. I don't want to leave you, but-”

“Then don't!” Robert cut in angrily, but Marco ignored him.

“But I have to so that we can both find the one to spend the rest of our lives with. And I understand if you're going to hate me for this. Hate me if it makes things easier for you.” He raised his hand to the Omega's cheek, stroking it slowly before adding, “I love you, Robert. That's why I have to leave you.”

The words were still haunting Robert when his tears had dried and Marco was long gone...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading the second chapter of this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I guess you can already judge by the tags that there are going to be a lot of break-ups in this story, but I decided not to write most of them because then this story would have even more drama than it already has. The break-up between Marco and Robert was already too much for poor heart, so I hope you will forgive me that I won't write the other ones, merely mention them at the beginning of the following chapter.

 

 

**Chapter 2**

 

Many months had passed by the time Robert got involved with another Alpha again. He had spent his heats alone even though they would have provided the perfect opportunity to move on from Marco. But Robert hadn't been able to do that because despite everything he still felt like Marco's Omega. And he didn't want to spend his heats with any Alpha besides his own. But with his defiance Robert had unconsciously set himself up for another heartbreak. Because it meant that Marco would have to be the first one to get involved with somebody else.

Robert knew it the moment Marco walked onto the training ground on a warm morning in early spring, being able to smell another scent on his Alpha. It was like a punch in the gut and even though a part of Robert tried to reason that it didn't have to mean anything, that it could have just been an insignificant one night stand, he knew the truth deep in his heart.

It was something more serious. It had to be because he knew the scent clinging to Marco and he was sure both of them would have never let it come to this if it wasn't important to them. Marco's eyes met Robert's and there was nothing but sympathy in them. Sympathy but no regret. They looked at each other for a long moment and once again Robert got the impression that his Alpha was waiting for him to say something. But Robert stayed silent even though all he wanted to do was begging Marco to take him back. He stayed silent because he knew he had no right to deny Marco this new chance at finding love. And so Robert turned away and walked over to Nuri, hoping the other Omega wouldn't ask questions.

Nuri's brow was furrowed but as though sensing Robert's misery he remained quiet and let the Pole join him for training. His unspoken questions were answered only minutes later anyway. Robert tensed when he saw their teammate appearing and even if the soft smile the Beta was directing towards Marco hadn't been indication enough, his changed scent was proof enough. A pained whimper escaped Robert's throat and hazel eyes snapped up to meet his own.

Erik took a step forward, his smile gone. “Robert, please let me explain.”

“No, it's alright,” Robert interrupted him even though his tone stood in stark contrast to his words. “You don't have to explain yourself to me and neither does Marco. If he is convinced that you are the one, then I have to accept that.”

He didn't wait for the Beta's reply but turned back to Nuri, hoping that Erik would let it go. The latter didn't seem very happy with the way this short conversation had gone but fortunately he didn't press the matter and continued walking over the pitch.

Nuri eyed Robert carefully for a moment before he inquired, “Have you ever tried to be with another person since you and Marco broke up?”

“No,” was all that Robert replied to that.

“You should try. You need to move on and you can't do that when you're locking your heart and never letting somebody else in.”

“I know,” Robert agreed with a sigh. “But I don't think anybody would want to be with me when I'm still not over my ex.”

“I wouldn't be so sure. Someone who knows you and the situation you are in, would be able to understand.” Nuri paused for a second before adding, “Mats has set his eyes on you months ago.”

Robert froze, wondering if the other Omega was joking. “Mats?”

“He didn't say anything because it was clear that all you wanted was to get Marco back. Have you never noticed how protective he has become of you lately? How angry he gets every time someone so much as says one word against you?”

No, Robert hadn't noticed. Or rather he hadn't thought anything of it.

His gaze drifted towards the Alpha in question who was doing some stretching at the sidelines and talking to Jakub next to him. The eyes of both Alphas flickered to him every now and then and Robert found himself looking back, wondering if Nuri was right. But even if that was the case, the bigger problem was Robert. He didn't want to be with anybody else than Marco even though he knew it was hopeless.

As though sensing his inner turmoil Nuri added in a softer tone, “Why don't you just give it a try? Your heart is already broken, so what's there to lose?”

Robert didn't respond to the truth in those words and he hesitated for a long moment before turning his head towards Marco and Erik. They were grinning at each other, but as though he had been able to feel Robert's gaze, the blond Alpha chose this moment to turn his head to Robert and his soft smile waned a bit.

Robert felt the familiar longing tugging at his heart that only got stronger when Marco was the first to break the eye contact and focus on whatever Erik was telling him.

Before Robert even realized what he was doing, he was already starting to walk towards Mats, feeling his own Alpha's eyes staring at him once again. Somehow the distance between Robert and Mats seemed to be endless and even though it only took him a few seconds to reach the tall defender, time seemed to slow down and he was aware of the change in atmosphere.

He could feel Marco, Erik and Nuri watching him closely as did the two Alphas in front of him. Mats's scent changed slightly, becoming heavier as though his body knew exactly what Robert was about to say. The Omega swallowed hard when he realized what he was about to do, but he tried his hardest to focus solely on Mats. It was easier than he thought it would be, but well, Mats was one of the most attractive Alphas he had ever seen in his entire life, so Robert shouldn't be surprised. He smelled strong, unmated and most importantly _interested_.

Robert's heart might be broken but not his body and now that he finally allowed it to give himself over to his instincts, the presence as well as the hungry gaze of the dark-haired Alpha didn't leave him unaffected.

Robert should most likely say something to explain what had suddenly got into him, but he couldn't find the right words and fortunately Mats still seemed to understand him because suddenly the latter had surged forward, burying his face against the side of Robert's neck with a low growl that spoke of desire as well as relief. Robert instinctively embraced him, at a loss of how to feel except to be overwhelmed.

It had been so long since he had last been intimate with someone else than Marco that it felt weird even though he had to admit he enjoyed the feeling.

Mats turned his face towards him and suddenly his lips captured Robert's in a soft kiss. Robert's eyes fluttered closed instinctively and after a moment he opened his mouth and let Mats claim it, surrendering to the Alpha until he was lying on the grass with Mats on top of him.

“Thank you, Lewy,” Mats whispered with a happy smile as soon as he broke away from Robert's lips. “Thank you for giving me this chance. I won't make you regret it, I promise.”

“I know you won't,” Robert replied and to his own surprise it was the truth. He knew Mats long enough to be sure that no matter what happened, the Alpha would never hurt him.

 _He can't hurt you when you don't let him in,_ a voice inside of his head pointed out and it sounded a lot like Marco.

Robert bit his lip in frustration before arching back to encourage the Alpha to go on with what he was doing and drowning out his doubts and fears. When Mats moved down to his throat again and licked over his pulse point, Robert tensed up even though he knew Mats had no intention of marking him so soon.

Robert turned his head to the side, his eyes staring over the mostly vacated training ground and he relaxed slightly when he realized that Marco wasn't here any longer.

Not having to see him made it easier to give in to the desire he was feeling and he grabbed Mats's shoulders to turn them around, drawing a surprised gasp from the Alpha when their positions were suddenly reversed.

Robert let out a growl before attacking Mats's throat, biting down as hard as he could without leaving permanent marks. Mats moaned and he bucked up, his arousal pressing insistently against the Omega's stomach. “Oh God, please slow down if you don't want me to take you right here, right now.”

Robert moved down to suck a bruise against Mats's collarbone before responding, “Who says I don't want that?” Perhaps he would be thinking differently the same way if he was sober, but he was too drunk on the feeling of being alive again. Too drunk on feeling arousal and getting to share it with somebody.

“It's been so long, Alpha,” he confessed in a hoarse voice, not caring at all how needy he sounded. “I need you to remind me how it feels like to be Omega. I have gone too long without the feeling of an Alpha loving me.”

It was the last thing spoken between them before Mats rolled them around once again, pulling back to get rid of his shirt before sealing Robert's lips with his own again, one of his hand wandering down to pull the latter's shorts down. Robert however was far too impatient for proper undressing, so he pushed at Mats's chest until the Alpha got the hint and sat up only for Robert to rip at his remaining clothes, tearing them off and revealing the smooth skin underneath. He grabbed Mats's hips to keep him sitting in his lap while he leaned up to latch his mouth at the Alpha's left nipple, drawing an aroused moan from him as he sucked at it teasingly.

“Fuck, stop!” Mats managed to get out before he started to tear at Robert's clothes with the same impatience that the Omega had just shown, laying them down on the grass once again as soon as they were both naked.

“I've wanted you for so long,” he whispered and Robert shuddered at the intensity of his eyes, glowing red drowning out brown. The Omega had almost forgotten how powerful it always made him feel, making his partner lose control over himself.

“Take me, Mats! Take me now!” he more or less ordered and he cried out when the Alpha buried himself inside of the Omega's wet heat with one single push of his hips. He stilled for a moment and stared down at Robert adoringly as though he was suddenly seeing him with new eyes. Robert met his gaze at first, but then Mats started to move inside of him, setting up a slow rhythm and savoring every sound the Omega made underneath him.

Quickly Robert closed his eyes, the look in Mats's eyes so raw and intimate that it made him feel more vulnerable than the actual sex did.

The thought disappeared as quickly as it had come when Mats wrapped one hand around his cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

“You're so beautiful like this, so beautiful,” Mats started to mumble like a mantra and Robert could only groan in response as he felt the pressure build and his climax approaching fast.

It took only a few more strokes of Mats's hand before Robert tensed, coming over the Alpha's hand with a shout of pleasure, only moments before Mats followed him, his knot at the base of his cock swelling and linking them together while he found his release inside Robert's body.

Afterwards they didn't move for a while, both of them panting hard while Mats shot a second and then a third spurt into Robert as though marking him as his. And in a way that was exactly what was happening.

Robert was too worn out and happy after their first coupling to really mind the thought yet sadness drowned out the bliss of his afterglow when it began to sink in that there was no going back now. Marco had turned away from him and after months of hoping and praying Robert had now done the same and shut the door behind himself.

He didn't realize that he was crying until Mats raised his head from where it had been pillowed on Robert's chest and looked down at him with worry. “Robert, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Robert shook his head, his voice barely above a whisper when he replied, “No, you were amazing. It's just that you're my first since Marco and it...” He struggled for words to describe the raw and burning pain in his heart.

“Brought back memories?” Mats supplied and Robert could only nod. Memories. Feelings. Wounds.

Mats tenderly wiped one teardrop from Robert's cheek before placing a kiss to the spot, moving to the other cheek, then his forehead and his nose. He showered Robert in kisses but stayed away from the latter's mouth for which the Omega was grateful. He couldn't handle kissing anyone now when his heart was aching for Marco.

Robert was still crying silently by the time Mats's knot had subsided and he pulled out carefully.

Robert would have understood if the Alpha was disappointed or angry that Robert was thinking of somebody else, but Mats surprised him by staying where he was, stretched out beside Robert and watching him fondly.

“It will get better, Robert. Things like that take time and I understand that.”

“It's not you,” Robert told him apologetically. “You are a kind Alpha everyone would be proud to have as his mate. And I want you.” It sounded too insecure and of course Mats had heard it too.

“No, you want to want me, that's not the same. But it's more than I ever dared to hope for, so I will take that. As I said you will be able to move on from Marco one day and maybe you will choose me as your mate.”

Robert thought about it and he found himself unable to come up with a response. Letting Mats take him had been much more pleasant than Robert would have thought and they were friends, it wasn't impossible that it could evolve into something permanent one day. He hoped it would.

After a while they got up and after picking up the shreds of their clothes they started heading to their locker room in comfortable silence. The situation almost escalated again when they made the decision to shower together, but only almost. They parted with a long goodbye kiss once they reached the parking lot and Robert waited until Mats's car had disappeared around the corner of the street before heading towards his own.

He faltered in his steps when he saw the man leaning against it.

“What are you still doing here, Kuba?”

The Alpha was watching Robert carefully, his arms crossed in front of his chest while he was leaning against the black vehicle, his light blue eyes narrowed in a disapproving manner. “I'm not sure. I guess I wanted to tell you something.”

Robert waited for him to elaborate, but Jakub took his time, approaching him until he was standing so close that Robert was surrounded by his for an Alpha unusually subtle scent. His brow furrowed and his eyes hardened, most likely from Mats's scent clinging to the Omega. “I was the last one to leave the pitch before you two got it on, so I heard what you said to him.”

Robert wrecked his brain but he couldn't come up with anything that would explain Jakub waiting up for him. “What exactly?”

The blond tilted his head and his gaze softened slightly “That you need him to remind you how it feels like to be Omega. That you have gone too long without the feeling of an Alpha loving you.”

“What about it?”

Jakub hesitated and his hand twitched as though he wanted to touch Robert before he said with surprising tenderness, “I just wanted to tell you that you are wrong, Lewy. It's not the feel of an Alpha inside of you that should make you feel like an Omega. I know that's what society thinks, but your nature is much more than that. You say you don't feel like an Omega without your Alpha.” He managed to come even closer, leaning forward until their chests were touching and his face was only inches away from Robert's as he looked up at him with a look torn between sympathy and challenge. “Neither Mats nor Marco would be able to make that hollow feeling inside of you go away. No Alpha can do that for you, Lewy. No Alpha can love you the way you yearn for when you can't even love yourself.” Robert froze but Jakub wasn't done yet. “It shouldn't take sex or the feel of somebody else to make you feel like an Omega. Think about that and maybe you will understand one day.”

He raised his hand to touch Robert's throat, his fingers brushing over the spot where Mats had rubbed his face against. Robert felt the inexplicable urge to lean closer into the touch and a soft sigh escaped his lips. Jakub didn't let it show if he had taken note of Robert's response to his touch, but the expression in his eyes changed slightly.

If Robert hadn't known better he would have thought Jakub wanted to touch him again, perhaps even kiss him. He was shocked to realize he wanted the Alpha to feel that way. But Jakub's scent was still the same, much too subtle to indicate any kind of interest in Robert.

People could lie but never bodies. Jakub wasn't the least bit attracted to him, but then why would he tell Robert all of this?

“Just think about my words,” Jakub whispered before turning away and walking away from Robert.

The Omega was staring at his retreating back until Jakub vanished from his sight, wondering what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little twist coming at the end of this story that I already hinted at in this chapter, just so you know. I know that twist will not be everyone's cup of tea, but it's something I have never done to be and always wanted to mention in a story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos - feedback is love.


End file.
